villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beauty Smith (Disney)
Beauty Smith is the main antagonist of Disney's 1991 live-action film White Fang. He is a mean-spirited crook who gets Grey Beaver addicted to alcohol so that he can buy White Fang and train him to become a fighting dog. He is the boss of Luke and Tinker. He was portrayed by James Remar, who also played Albert Ganz in the 1982 film 48 Hrs. Role in the film As Jack Conroy arrives in the town of Skagway, he tells Beauty of his search for prospector Alex Larson. Beauty and his companions direct the boy to the Chilkoot Pass. The three men surround Jack and steal his money, but he is undaunted and makes his way to the pass. As Grey Beaver and White Fang arrive in Klondike City, they encounter Beauty and his fighting dog, Buck. While Grey Beaver offers animal pelts to a storekeeper, Beauty instigates a fight between the two dogs and White Fang wins. When Grey Beaver emerges from the store, Beauty demands compensation for his injured dog, forcing the chief to surrender White Fang. Following a training regimen of taunting and abuse, Beauty and his henchmen enter White Fang in his first fight. He kills his opponent and continues undefeated through numerous fights. Jack and Alex come upon a dogfight in which White Fang is pitted against a pit bull owned by Beauty’s archrival, Sykes. A police raid drives the spectators away as White Fang’s opponent grabs him by the throat. Jack pries the dogs apart with a crowbar, then claims White Fang as restitution for the money he lost to Beauty months earlier. Alex holds Beauty at gunpoint, compelling him to relinquish the dog. As Jack and White Fang take a sample to the assayer in Klondike City, Luke informs Beauty and Tinker, and they follow Jack back to the mine. The next morning, Beauty and Tinker open fire on the cabin and attempt to burn it down. White Fang attacks Tinker, who accidentally discharges his gun, wounding Luke. After White Fang subdues Beauty, Jack and Alex take him and his men prisoner and force them into town where they are arrested. Personality Beauty Smith is an extremely greedy, brutal, violent, aggressive, selfish, shameless, cruel, psychotic and abusive dogfight enthusiast who abuses White Fang to fight dogs. He gets Grey Beaver addicted to alcohol so that he can buy White Fang and trains him to become a fighting dog. He inflicts torment and pain on White Fang as a way of padding his own pocket, which drives the wolfdog mad with rage and sets him loose on other twisted beasts for the amusement of callous onlookers. He has already established that he has no qualms about robbery, theft and dog-fighting. He proceeds to establish that he is not beyond killing and claim-jumping either when he and his two henchmen attack Jack and Alex and set their cabin on fire. Quotes Trivia *Although he isn't given much screen time, he is still the main antagonist, because he had bigger plans than anyone else. *In the book, Grey Beaver actually wanted to sell White Fang to Beauty Smith after becoming addicted to alcohol. *His former fighting dog is based very loosely on the protagonist from Jack London's 1903 novel The Call of the Wild. Navigation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Crime Lord Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Addicts Category:Blackmailers Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Slaver Category:Gamblers Category:Poachers Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Opportunists Category:Gangsters Category:The Heavy Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Starvers Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Jack London villains Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Outlaws